My Angel My Demon
by flippypony
Summary: I walk around the world with my demons always around me but I finally met that angel that keeps them away. I just hope I don't lose her.
1. Chapter 1

**Middle of freshmen year**

I shut my locker and fix my leather jacket before heading down the hall to look for Puck.

"Yo Puckerman!" I shout when I finally see him down the hall.

"Het, what up—" he gets cut off by some geek bumping into us. He looks up and sees who he's bumped into and fear suddenly over comes the geek.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING BEFORE I SLAM YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" I shout pushing him against the locker looking at him menacingly.

He looks terrified and shaking. "I I I'm s sorry, B Brittany. I it'll never happen again, I I promise!" I let go and we walk past him.

"Haha dude, you really showed him! He was scarred shitless!" He says as we both laugh. Me and Puck here are the two most badass and most popular kids at Lincoln High, even the seniors are afraid of us. We've been best friends since the 3rd grade when I punched him for taking my pizza lunchable. You do not take a kids lunchable! But even though he's my best friend he doesn't know about why I'm the way I am no one besides my mom, dad, and my biological dad knows. He doesn't know why I wake up screaming in the middle of the night or why my anger takes over me.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when I see this beautiful caramel skin girl with hair black as night.

"Wh who is that?"

"Oh those are some of the cheerleaders from Mckinely. I think they call themselves Cheerios? Why does someone have a crush?" Puck says teasingly.

"Fuck, yeah man! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes on…wait? Mckinely? Dude, that's where I'm transferring! Looks like I'm becoming a Cheerio next semester." I say with a smile not being able to take my eyes off of the olive-skinned goddess.

"What makes you so sure you'll get in?" he says smirking.

"I'm an amazing dancer, extremely flexible, and I'm hot as fuck. Trust me I'll get in." I say as I follow her with my eyes.

"Go get your girl, Peirce."

**After Christmas break at Mckinely**

"Welcome back, Maggots. So in order to work off all those holiday bull shit you guys ate we'll be having double the practices for the next month." Sue Sylvester says. Damn what a bitch. "Okay, now we have a new member to the team. Blondie get over here. Introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Peirce…" I trail off when my eyes lock with chocolate brown. Wow she has the most beautiful eyes.

"Okay, Blondie and the rest of you losers get to the gym and warm up." Sue orders us.

4 hours later

Damn that was a work out. Oh well it was worth it to look at mystery girl. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since I first saw her last semester. I hear an angelic and incredibly sexy voice behind me making me turn around and my eyes are met with hers.

"Hi, Brittany! I'm Santana!" she says throwing me the most beautiful smile. God, her name fits her beauty perfectly. I see her hand out so I shake it and the electricity flowing through us is just WOW! I know she felt it too by the blush she has. This, is the start of something amazing I just know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior year**

I walk into the Lopez's house after I receive a text from Santana to come over. After we introduced each other freshman year are friendship took off. I reformed myself into the sweet "innocent" girl I am today and showed her the real me. We fell in love…hard. After, a long battle with herself Santana finally let herself be who she is and by the end of sophomore year I had her completely. We've been going out ever since. I smile at the memories.

"Hi, Sanny." I said smiling at my beautiful girlfriend. Santana looks up at me and my smile immediately fades away when I see her normally happy chocolate brown eyes are now filled with sadness and guilt? Why guilt?

"Britt, baby." She says with a sob. My heart aches when I hear how distressed she is.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I said while grabbing her hand. She immediately breaks down into tears and I wrap my arms around her trying my best to comfort her.

"I I Im so so sorry. I I was d drunk." She says between sobs. Wait? What is she talking about? I pull back and look in her eyes.

"What happened, Santana?" I say with a little more sternness in my voice preparing me for the worst.

I see her visibly gulp before opening her mouth telling me the four most painful words ever uttered. "I I cheated on you." She starts to cry even harder. I feel something break inside of me and all the sadness and heart ache I was just feeling is being shoved away by anger. The old me would never show vulnerability. At that moment I know that the sweet innocent Britt I built in McKinely high is gone. I feel a hand on my arm and eyes on me.

"B Britt baby, please say s something." She says with pleading eyes. I bring myself to look at her before getting up and leaving the Lopez house without a word leaving a distraught and heartbroken Santana behind.

I walk straight to my room without a word to my parents. I sit on my bed feeling the need to cry but I can't. The old me wouldn't dare cry so I settle for punching the mirror until it shatters and I'm just left with a bloody hand and a broken heart.

* * *

_"Come here sweetie. It's time for some more special daddy and daughter time" he says grabbing my upper arm forcefully as I try not to cry. I cant fight it. It's going to happen whether I like it or not. I have to be strong he cant see weakness or it'll be worse. He looks down and sees a tear down my face. Now it'll be worse._

_"What the fuck is this!? Don't you understand this is not to hurt you! It's because I love you that I'm doing this you ungrateful bitch" He says with obvious anger right before he raises his hand to slap me._

I wake up with a jolt and sweat all over me. This is the first nightmare I've had since I first saw her. *sigh* I even need her to sleep right. I feel tears start to threaten to fall. No! I can't cry, it'll be worse if I show weakness. I get up and dressed then I climb out of my window. I need to get out. I need to forget.

I don't want to risk waking my parents by starting my car or bike so I walk instead. After, walking for a while I find myself at Puck's house. Even though I transferred we still remained close. No matter what he's still my best friend even though I was a new reformed person..well was...that girl is gone...again.

"Yo Puckerman open your door." I yell by his window loud enough so only he can hear. He opens the window and sees me.

"Pierce? Dude, what the fuck?" he half yells half whispers but all I see is concern in his eyes.

"Just open your front door."

He lets me inside and I tell him everything that happened today. He's pissed that Santana did what she did. He hates that she hurt me so deep and bad.

"Dude, I I just want to punch the little fuck that she cheated on me with then just fuck some random girl. I need her out of my head!" I yell with tears in my eyes.

"No, Britt you don't want to put your dick into some random girl and you know it." He says. Oh did I mention that I was born with a dick? That's right I'm a girl with a dick and not a small one either. Girl's used to line up at Lincoln high whenever they found out and they were not disappointed with my performance. That all stopped when i met her. After that I used it to pleasure her and only her.

"Well apparently my dick wasn't enough for her," I say fighting back the tears, "So why shouldn't I just have sex with some random chick!"

"Because! Look at you, you're trying so hard not to cry but I can see you need to. She made you turn into a better person. I've never seen to people more in love than you two. She made a mistake and look at what happened, I don't want you to make the same mistake." He says rubbing my back. I know he's right.

"You're right, Noah." I look outside and I see the sun rising. "I should probably get going. I need to run home before my parents wake up." I say as I get up from the bed.

"Come on I'll drive you, Britt." He says offering me a smile. I give him a slight nod as I walk slowly towards his car not wanting this day to start.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been walking around lost the entire day. I see her everywhere, she's been trying to talk to me but I walk away before she can get a single word in. Everyone sees this and immediately starts gossiping on what could've happened between us. I was currently walking to my last class of the day walking slow so Santana wont try to talk before class starts since we have every class together.

I've been in class now for twenty minutes and all I've been thinking about is her. I can feel her eyes on me but I can't turn around because I'm afraid of the hurt I'll see.

"Okay, class so now that you know the assignment. I'll be picking your partners." Mrs. Elliot said. Oh shit what assignment. I'm trying to rack my brain to find out what the assignment is that I almost miss who I'm paired with.

"Alright, Brittany I'm going to let you and Santana work together. Alright, class get to work." she said. Well fuck. I look over and I see her cautiously make her way towards me.

"H Hi," she says shyly. I can see that she's been crying. Her eyes are red, mascara smudged, and her usually perfect hair and uniform is messy and unkempt. "Wh where do you want to sit?"

I stand up and offer her my chair to sit in like I always did then pull up another chair for me to sit in. I see a small smile on her face at the gesture. I hate to admit seeing that made my heart warm a little. I can see her getting ready to say something so I decided to speak up.

"Look I don't want to talk about us right now. I just want to get this fucking assignment done." I tell her avoiding eye contact. She nods a little and we got to work.

About ten minutes later she looks up at me, "Why aren't you wearing your cheerios uniform?" she asks.

"I quit."

She visibly gets sadder, "You you quit?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

I look at her trying to muster all the strength to keep me calm, "Because I only stayed for you. Personally I hate it. Now we're not together so what's the point."

A tear slips onto her cheeks and all I want to do is scoop her up in my arms and tell her it's okay but I cant. I fucking can't.

"what about glee?" she says after a few minutes.

"You know I love dancing and singing so no I'm not quitting. I just wont be at the next few practices." I say and then we fall into another silence. Until she speaks up again.

"I I don't like this. I don't like this, Britt-Britt. I'm so so sorry! It was a stupid mistake!" she sobs and now everyone is looking at us, "I love you so so much! I should have never gone to that party! I should have never gotten drunk! Now, I lost you! You're acting so cold towards me and it doesn't feel right! this isn't us!" she says and then, I snap. I slam the desk making everyone jump and gasp in surprise.

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT, SANTANA! THIS ISN'T US! IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT! I BECAME THE SWEET FRIENDLY GIRL SO THAT YOU COULD LIKE ME INSTEAD OF FEARING ME OR JUST LIKING ME FOR MY DICK LIKE EVERYONE AT LINCOLN! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FUCKING GOT ME? PEOPLE FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT I AM AND THAT I WOULDN'T GRADUATE! BUT AT LEAST YOU WERE THERE TO REASSURE ME BY CALLING ME A GENIUS AND SHOWING ME HOW MUCH SOMEONE COULD FUCKING LOVE ME! MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE I'VE FELT LIKE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! NOW, I FIND OUT THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY GIRLFRIEND SINCE SHE CHEATED! SO FUCK THIS! I'M DONE BEING SWEET! I'VE BEEN SWEET SINCE THE MIDDLE OF FRESHMAN YEAR AND I'M DONE!" I say as I grab my stuff and head towards the door. I look back to see Santana looking at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks, for making me see that I should NEVER be nice. It'll just leave me broken." and with that I walk out.

* * *

It's been a week since that blow up with Santana and I'm back to my old self. People at McKinely fear me like fuck and the girls jeez ever since they found out I had a dick and I was free game they've been trying to get in my pants non-stop. I haven't let them near me though. Not when San's still in my mind. No matter what she's the girl I love. There's been some improvement between us. I can hold small conversations with her and the other day I gave her my jacket when I saw that she was shivering. I saw her visibly light up when I offered it to her and I was happy that I can do that. But I've made a decision and that's why I'm here sitting in glee for the first time. Waiting to break the news.

When I walked in I saw San smile but then it faded when I didn't sit next to her like I usually did. When, rehearsal started I saw Santana raise her hand.

"Yes, Santana?" Mr. Shuster said.

"I was wondering if I could start us off, please?" she pleads. I look at her curious as to what she has planned. She gets up on stage and turns to me, "Britt, I know I hurt you bad and I know this wont fix everything but I hope that it can be a start." she nods towards the band and they start playing.

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

When she finishes everyone claps and then all eyes are on me. I get up and walk towards her stopping right in front of her to wipe the tears away from her eyes. I take a deep breath before getting a chair and motion her to sit down. Once, she sits down I look at her and then everyone else. Now or never.

"I'm leaving," I say as everyone gasps and Santana visibly breaks even more. "I talked to my parents last week and told them everything and that I wanted to transfer back to Lincoln. They agreed that I could if that's what I truly wanted. Today's my last day." by this time Santana is crying hard into her hands. I kneel down and lift her chin so she'll look at me.

"San, no matter what I love you. So fucking much. Don't worry we'll still be in touch. I love you." I say one last time before I gently press my lips to hers. It wasn't long but it meant the world to us. I take my hat off and put it on her before I get up and leave.

I'm walking down the hallway when I hear Santana's footsteps running towards me.

"Britt baby, wait! I'm so sorry!Please don't leave! I love you! It was a mistake! A a all I saw was the blonde hair and I just wanted you inside of me! I was so drunk that I mistook the blonde hair" she cry's into my shoulder. " I I didn't realize it was Sam until after he was inside me!" As soon as I hear Sam's fucking name my anger rises and I dart back to the choir room to see everyone talking about what just happened.

"Hey, Britt we just wanted to say-" Rachel starts

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell before she could finish then I target my prey. I walk straight towards that fuck grab him by his shirt and slam him into the wall. "YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT ANY REPERCUSSIONS! HAHA NO BITCH!" I throw him to the floor and straddle him then I start punching him with every ounce of strength. The guys keep trying to pry me off of him but they get hurt in the process.

"Britt, please stop!" I hear Santana say, "This isn't you! Please stop!" at those words I'm flooded by memories.

_Daddy please stop! Please! It hurts!_

I twitch and look at Santana then at Sam but all I can see is him. The guy that made me this way. I turn towards her "Do you think he stopped for me!? No! He didn't! So why should I stop for him!?" I go back to punching him effectively knocking him out.

"Britt baby who didn't stop for you?" she asks. I stop.

_"Daddy please no!" _

_"But sweetie it's our special time. Mommy isn't home so it's out special time" he says as his hand starts to migrate up my thigh._

_"Daddy please stop." I plead but he gets near my ear and whispers. "The more you show weakness the worse it'll be."_

Those words ring in my ears making me suppress every emotion I'm feeling. Don't be weak! I suddenly feel like I cant breathe and everything starts spinning so I get up and start coughing. Oh shit, I taste blood. I'm coughing up blood shit. I look around and Santana's right next to me wide eyed at the blood. Everything starts to go black.

"Call her parents and 911! Hurry the fuck up!

"Daddy please stop," I mumble.

* * *

**Santana's Prov**

"Call her parents and 911! Hurry the fuck up!" I look down at Brittany my tears coming out again. This is my fault!

"Daddy please stop." I hear her mumble. All of a sudden my blood starts to boil. What the fuck did he do too her!

Not to long after I see Mr. and Mrs. Pierce run through the door and towards Britt. Brain Pierce tries to get near her but I push him back.

"Santana, sweetie" Susan starts to say but I cut her off walking towards Brain my anger rising.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" I yell

"What are you talking about?" He asks clearly confused.

"SHE KEPT SAYING HE NEVER STOPPED FOR HER! THEN, SHE MUMBLED DADDY PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HER FUCKING DAD SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BRITT-BRITT."

"Santana he didn't do anything!" Susan says.

"YES, HE DID DON'T DEFEND HIM I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!"

"HE'S NOT HER FARTHER!" she yells making everyone stop, "He's the one that saved us."


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to Santana arguing with some random nurse about how she doesn't want me to wake up with no one there so she is staying. I laugh a little, typical Santana.

"Hey San, don't worry I didn't wake up alone." I give her a weak smile. She runs towards me to give me a giant hug while the nurse goes to inform the doctors I'm awake.

"Fuck, Britt you had me so worried."

"I'm sorry, San." I smile at her. We fall into a silence only to be broken by her.

"So your mom told us that Brain isn't your real dad." I stiffen immediately not wanting to talk about my past. Lucky, for me Dr. Lopez walked in.

"Hi, Brittany. I'm glad to see you're up" he said hugging both me and Santana. "But now lets talk about your health. Brittany do you hold in your emotions? Do you talk about them?" he asks with concern.

"Umm no but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Britt besides it being unhealthy emotionally it also is physically. That's why you started coughing up blood. We did some test to make sure it wasn't anything else but we didn't really find anything except for things that are in correlation with stress. I know that everything has been changing and well even though you and my daughter aren't together anymore i do care about you. We all want you safe and happy, Britt. I'll let you talk to San now. Bye you two." he said with a wave.

"You need to stop holding in your emotions, Britt. I mean have you even cried about what happened?" she asked with concern. I clench my jaw.

"Never show weakness it only makes things worse." I repeat like it was engraved in my mind.

"Who told you that?"

I turn to face her, "My biological dad. And no Santana I don't want to talk about it. Maybe if we were still together I would have but no not now. Not with you I'm sorry. I'm still going back by the way. Just don't become a stranger. No matter what you're still the love of my life but right now it hurts to bad to be with you."

* * *

**Two months later**

"Hey, Pierce. Did you hear about the new girl?" Puck comes up next to me while I'm looking for my English book.

"Yeah, finally someone new to fuck!" I practically yell. After that day in the hospital, I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and date...well fuck...I cant do dating anymore. Now I'm probably one of the biggest heart breakers at Lincoln well besides Puck that is.

"Dude, aren't you with Jamie?" he asks.

"Nah, we're more friends with benefits. You know I don't do relationships anymore." I say, he notices the sad look in my eye so he gives me a tight hug. "Thanks, I needed that." I smile softly.

"I kno- holy shit you're kidding me." He said with wide eyes.

"What?" I turn around to follow his line of sight. "Fuck!" Santana Lopez standing in the entrance looking pretty scared. Damn it. "She's the new girl!?"

I ran over towards her and pull her to the side so we could talk. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I uh I," she looks down and in a low whisper says, "I missed you."

I open my mouth to say something but I'm off by Jamie coming towards me, "Hey, Brittany," she says in a low voice. I know immediately what she wants just by the tone of her voice, "So I was wondering if you could maybe meet me in the locker rooms during first period?"

I look over to Santana and I see that she's trying hard to fight back the tears. "I umm I dont know Jamie. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Aww okay, text me!" she said as she walks away with a wink. *sigh* fuck.

"Y y you're dating?" San asks heartbroken.

"Fuck, no. She's just a fling. I can't risk my heart again." I say to her.

"Oh," is all she says before walking away.

Later, that day at lunch me and Puck are sitting outside throwing grapes at each other trying to catch it with our mouths when I see Santana sitting alone eating her lunch. A grape hitting eye brings me back.

"Dude, stop staring at her."

"I can't help it. She looks so sad and alone. I'm going to go see if she wants to join us." I say before getting up and walking towards her.

"Hey, San. I saw you eating alone and was wondering if you wanted to at least eat your lunch with us."

She looks up surprised, "Are are you sure you want me there?"

"Yeah! Come on!" I smile and offer her a hand which she gladly accepts. I feel a familiar warmth spread through me when are hands touch.

"Well look who it is" Puck says sarcastically.

"Puck." I growl trying to warn him.

"What? Look I'm not going to be nice to her right now. You're like my sister and she cheated on you. I was the only one that really saw how heartbroken she left you! I'm not going to be nice."

"Then, leave! Look I just want us all to be friends because believe it or not I do miss her friendship! Please just be nice." I pleaded with him.

"Fine. Do you wanna play capture the grape with us?" he asks Santana as nicely as he could.

"N no maybe I should go. You're right Puck. I don't deserve Britt or you to be nice." she says looking down.

"look, San. We go to the same school again. I want us to at least be able to act civil towards one another plus I hate seeing you alone." I say just as the bell rings.

"Well I have to go to Earth Space, I'll see you at next period, Britt." he said hugging me before jogging to his class. I turn towards Santana and I see her trying to figure out where her next class is on the map. I look over her shoulder to see her schedule.

I grab her hand "Come on. I show you the way. And no it's no bother especially since we have the rest of our classes together."

She smiles big. God, I missed that smile.

"So umm...did you have sex with that girl?" she asks me. I raise my eyebrow and look at her.

"Well I don't see how that's your business..but yeah. I had sex with her. It was meaningless like always." I tell her. I see that she's hurt but I cant be affected. It's my life. It's not us anymore. If she wants me back then I guess she has to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since Santana transferred over here and it's going pretty good. She still hasn't made any friends because well all the guys just want to fuck her and the girls hate her because of the way I act around her. We hang out and she helps me with my homework, we're back to how we were when we first met. Let's get this straight though, WE'RE NOT TOGETHER. I want her back like hell but I'm just not quite over what happened yet. She knows and she's willing to wait but I can still see the hurt in her eyes when some girl comes up flirting or saying how great last night was. That's why when around Santana I never flirt back.

"Hey, Sanny thanks for helping me study on that English exam." I smile at her. She looks up from her locker with a big smile.

"No problem you know I'll always help you." she said rubbing my arm. I look past her and frown. Fuck it's that stupid fuck David Karofsky. He glides over to Santana with a stupid smirk.

"Why hello there, gorgeous. I don't think we've had the pleasure-" he started saying.

"Okay let me stop you right there, Karofsky. She is not interested in someone like you. So how about you mosey on over to one of your little sluts who we all know is just a fucking cover for you batting for the other team." I say pushing him against the locker.

"This isn't over, Pierce." he said as he pushed me out of the way. I look over to see Santana laughing her ass off.

"What?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing, you're just jealous." she says with a smirk.

"Hey! I was not! I just don't like that he was looking at you like a piece of meat. Besides he was totally just using you to cover his ass. He's gay once at a party he asked if he could give me a blow job. He said it wasn't gay because I'm a chick."

"You were so jealous but yeah, i saw him checking out this dudes ass." she chuckled. God, I love that sound.

"So, you going to Puck's party?" I ask.

"Well you'll be there so I guess I can make an appearance but can I bring Marley, Quinn, or Blaine? I don't know a lot of people and just want someone I can talk besides you since I know you like to mingle and stuff."

"Yes, my lady you may. I'd love to see them it's been a while...but not Sam." I say getting a little mad remembering the fucker.

"No! We're not friends. He's just a reminder." I nod as the bell rings.

"Come on I'll walk you to class."

* * *

**San's Prov**

The party's been in full swing for over an hour now and me, Britt, Marley, and Puck were all having a good time. That is until this fucking bitch pulled Brittany up to danced with her. Now I'm currently watching those two grinding in each other. God, this hurts so fucking much.

"Santana!" Marley yelled.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I've been trying to get your fucking attention for ages! You've been staring daggers at them ever since she left."

"Well I cant fucking help it! It hurts, M. It hurts so bad seeing her dance like that with someone other than me. Oh god and hearing her talk about her latest conquest with Puck in class." I say tearing up at the thought.

"I know it is, San but it was probably way worse for her. Just give her some time you two were meant for each other." she says while rubbing my back.

"I guess you're right," I look up to see that Brittany was gone. "I'm going to go get some beer, I'll be right back."

I walk through the crowd of people in my search for the kitchen. Fuck where the hell is it!? I turn the corner and I see the most heartbreaking thing. There in the hallway was Brittany and some bitch. She had Britt pushed up against the wall with her tongue down her throat and hand rubbing my girls dick. I felt tears streaming down my face so I turned and ran. I need something strong to drink.

* * *

**Britt's prov**

After our little make out session Stacy decided to move this to the bathroom. She currently has he lips wrapped around my dick but a certain Latina can't leave my mind. The way she smiles. Her soft full lips wrapped around my cock. Her sweet raspy voice screaming out my name. God, I miss her.

"Mmm Brittany your so hard for me." Stacy says before she goes back to working my cock. I quietly chuckle if only she knew.

"Come on, babe. Let's go in the bedroom." i scoff. I know that stupid voice. It's Karofsky.

"No *hiccup* get off me" my eyes shoot open. Santana. Fuck no I'm not letting him take advantage of my girl! I push Stacy off.

"Hey what the fuck!" she says.

"Sorry gotta go." I say as I zip up my pants. I open the door and see Karofsky trying to kiss her. I run over to him push him off of her and punch him repeatedly until I hear something crack.

"DON'T EVER PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON HER AGAIN!" I yell before I kick his balls. I run towards Santana and pick her bridal style.

"W *hiccup* where are we going?" Santana asked.

"I'm taking you home." I find Marley and tell her what I'm doing so she wont get worried.

I take her to my house since it's not to far from Puck's. I lay her down on my bed and pull out some clothes of hers she left for when she slept over.

"Th thank you for saving me." she says as I take her shirt off.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"No no I don't know that. Not anymore. I've always thought you hated me. I thought you hated me even more for coming to Lincoln and messing up the life you built without me." she says while tears star going down her face.

I look her in the eyes and wipe her tears away. "Listen to me. I could never hate you. I was angry but I didn't hate you. I couldn't hate you. And more importantly if you're ever in trouble I will be the first to help. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you." We stare into each other eyes for what seems forever before Santana leans in and presses her lips to mine. We stay like that for a while before I finally pull away.

"We should probably get to bed," I say clearing my throat, "We'll talk in the morning when you're sober."

"O Okay." she lays down under the covers and I get in behind her. "C can you cuddle with me? Y you don't have to if you don't want too." she ask timidly.

"Don't worry, I want to." I said smiling as I wrap her into my arms. Nothing has ever felt more right than her in my arms. I press a kiss to her head before falling asleep. For the first time since all this started I didn't have a single nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with a weight on my chest. I smile when I see San's peacefully asleep. She's so beautiful even more than when we first met. All I want is to be with her emotionally and physically. I'm done sleeping around, I was done four years ago when I first laid eyes on her.

She stirs and suddenly brown met blue. "Good morning." she said smiling.

"Morning. Hows your head?" I ask with a smirk.

*groan"It's killing me." she said reaching over for the aspirin. Once she finds it she takes a few with the water bottle on my dresser. She smirks, "Why hello, soldier." I look at her confused before looking down.

"shit! Sorry, you know how he gets." I say blushing looking at my hard on.

"Yeah, I know," she says looking a little sad, "I saw you, you know? With that slut that had her tongue down your throat and her hand well you know. It hurt so fucking much and what's worse is that this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't because of me!"

I take a deep breath. "Lets talk. We need to talk. I'm done sleeping around. That kiss last night it meant the world. Santana, you mean the world to me. Fuck, I was in the middle of getting a blow job but I ran when I heard you were in trouble! I may hate what happened but there's no one like you."

"Y you chose sex over me?" she said and through the tears i saw a glint of happiness.

"I'll always choose sex over you. I'll choose anything over you." I said looking into her eyes before kissing her. We both melt into the kiss but I pull away.

I look down taking another breath. "My real dad's name is Mark Smith."

I see her get a little angry, "Is is that the guy that hurt you?"

"He didn't just hurt me...he destroyed me. Just listen okay?" I look at her and she nods, "For as long as I can remember he was abusive. I remember him always hitting my mom. Then, he started with me." I grab her hand when I see her tense.

"Then, one night my mom had gone out and he came in my room..."

"_hey, sweetie. Mommy's gone so I thought we'd have some special bonding time but it has to be our little promise."_

I shake my head from the memory. "He said he wanted some bonding time...our secret bonding time..." I trail off trying to figure out how to put it in words. I feel my hand being squeezed.

"Britt, Baby?" I look into her eyes there filled with tears. She has a knowing look but she's just waiting for me to confirm it.

"He umm...he molested me," as soon as I utter those words I hear her start to cry but I can't bring myself to look at her, "He kept doing it over and over becoming more and more aggressive. But one day my mom had come home early with Brian, she had filed for divorce and he was her lawyer. They had fallen in love and he just wanted to get both of us out of there. So they came home and they saw what he was doing to me. I ran straight to my mom and Brian fuck he he was beyond pissed. He beat the shit out of him. At that moment I knew I could trust him to take care of me and my mom. At that moment we became a family. Later, that year they got married and he adopted me as his. He's my dad and I would never change that." I finished and looked over at Santana. She immediately hugged me.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. That fucking bastard." I smile softly at her.

"It's okay but I've never recovered fully from that. I I still have nightmares from that and I can't express emotion besides anger and happiness. I used to cry and scream whenever he was doing that stuff but every time he'd say 'If you show weakness it'll only make it worse.' overtime I believed him...I haven't shed a tear since that. Fuck, San when you told me you cheated I didn't cry once all I did was punch the mirror and beat the shit out of Sam. I'm broken. Those words that are engraved in my mind broke me."

"No! You're not broken!He's a bastard for doing that to you! Britt baby crying doesn't make it worse. It makes it better. Not a lot but it makes you better and stronger." she said putting her hands on my face.

"I can't Sanny. I can't at least not now. Right now I'm just relieved to get that off my chest." I say kissing her head.

"Thank you for telling me that. I know it wasn't easy." She said squeezing my hand.

"No, but I wanted you to know everything. Before I asked you something." she tilts her head in confusion.

"What?"

I turn my head to look her in the eyes, "Santana Maria Lopez will you please be my girlfriend again? I'm ready to be with you again. I know you hurt me and I had my time and now I'm ready. Babe, love you and I can't live with out you. Last night was the first night I didn't have a night mare since we broke up. I just miss you so fucking much. So ple-" I got interrupted but I didn't mind because her lips were on mine. It felt right everything felt right.


End file.
